


Not Tonight

by minolyn



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Close call, Hand Job, High School play, M/M, Making Out, Teen Years, Valle, i suppose you could call it pwp, though it doesn't get super graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minolyn/pseuds/minolyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no excuse for this really, I just wanted to write about teen!Valle kissing behind the scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Tonight

It was another successful night of their play, Hotel Nutsefjord, and there were only several more to go before they were done with it, and done with school for that year. Bård had come to see it yet again, and had begged to come backstage and help Vegard finish up and go home with him, but Vegard was being very strange and evasive, insisting that it wasn’t a good night for it and promising he could help out tomorrow night. When all the props had been put back in their places, costumes removed and stored at the ready for the next day, the rest of the kids changed into their own clothes and heading on home either with their parents or alone, only Vegard and Calle were seemingly always finding another thing that needed doing and taking their time with it all. When Øyvind finally gave up and disappeared past the back door, their eyes found each other immediately.

Vegard smiled first, and then Calle did. Bashful, hesitant. Calle reached for two washcloths on the shelf beside him and handed one to Vegard, standing a little too close for casualness. Vegard folded it once and then reached up, beginning to wipe the make up from his tall friend’s face. The first things he cleared were his lips and the area around his mouth, and as he did so he could feel by the shortening of his reach that Calle was coming closer and closer, his crystal blue eyes, half hooded by his eyelids, never leaving his even when he brought his own cloth to Vegard’s face. His lips reddened somewhat by the rubbing off of make up, full and inviting, Calle felt a most terrible urge to touch them with his own.

Thank goodness he could.

Vegard said nothing as he drew ever nearer, his eyes were wide with anticipation, a little smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He pulled his head back a little when Calle seemed to move in too quickly and he feared a collision. The second time he reacted the same but Calle didn’t let it stop him and moved faster, catching his upper lip between his own at last. He felt Vegard exhale heavily through his nostrils onto where his moustache would have been, were he able to grow one yet. When they opened their mouths again Calle made to close on his bottom lip next but felt a touch of his tongue join in. He let it in and met it with his own tongue, slowly and carefully sliding against its length so they were like two cats rubbing across each other for affection.

He preferred to focus on those delicious lips, however, addicted to how they felt on his skin, how they reacted to the pressure he put on them and how it all made him feel deep down inside. He’d dropped the dirty washcloth to the floor and grabbed Vegard’s hips, pressing their pelvises together and pinning him against a table behind him so that he almost had to sit on it. One of Vegard’s hands was gripping the upper arm of his sleeve, the other still wiping at the same spot on the side of Calle’s face, as if stuck in a repetitive loop he wasn’t paying attention to anymore.

The dark haired boy managed to catch the other’s lower lip between his teeth and nibbled it gently before he pulled it out and slipped his tongue into his mouth instead. They were both getting hot and out of breath, so they had to resort to breathing through their mouths between kisses, one of them letting out a quiet groan every once in a while if the other would take a moment too long to inhale before diving back into the other’s face.

Without noticing, Vegard’s legs were spreading further apart, the black trousers pressing their way in between the grey suit pants. They may have been loose fitting on the thighs, but the strain was becoming something of a distraction in the crotch area. Finally, Vegard had to drop his cloth as well and grip Calle’s neck, leaning his other hand on the table behind him to keep from falling backwards onto it, the way he was pushing himself against him.  
Calle started pulling the white shirt out of Vegard’s pants, his lips kissing and nibbling down from his chin, along his jawline and down to his neck, which he exposed readily for him.

Vegard loved this, he knew. Clearing the shirt out of the way, he glided his hands over the soft skin of his waist, tucked them into his waistband and squeezed lightly while he licked and suckled at his throat, eliciting sweet breathy mewls from him.

A sudden urgency overcame Vegard. He made their faces meet again and almost bit his lip too hard. His hands couldn’t seem to decide whether to undo his own pants first or Calle’s. The blond decided to help out and take care of his pants for him so he could focus on the other pair of buttons and zipper. Once they were undone and hanging loosely at their hips, in serious danger of falling completely to the floor, Calle reached into Vegard’s boxers and cupped his package, squeezing it gently before getting a good grip on his shaft. He let out the most beautiful whimper when he gave it a tug, his breath was shuddering as he breathed in and out shallowly.

He’d only managed to get a few strokes when they suddenly heard movement out in the hallway behind the closed door. Vegard, still gripping the collar of Calle’s shirt for dear life, looked up into his eyes in fear and hesitation. They were both frozen, not daring to breathe, but not wanting to give up the moment for a false alarm. It was probably the school janitor emptying the bins at the end of the day, and maybe he would pass by the room without coming in. When all was quiet for a minute, Calle slowly resumed his movements, slow strokes back and forth, taking care to squeeze a bit when his fingers were around his cockhead. Vegard shuddered, trying to fight the weakness in his knees and remain standing there while pleasure coursed through him as fast as the blood pumping through his veins.

The door handle jiggled and they both reacted immediately. Calle stepped away and started buttoning up his pants, whispering to Vegard to just step out of his own trousers, which had fallen to his ankles, since he was supposed to be changing out of his costume anyway. When a big round face peered in from the hallway, a stream of light pouring in with it, they both plastered on the biggest most innocent smiles they could muster.

“Hei Josef! We’re just getting changed and we’ll be out of your hair.” Calle said, waving in a friendly manner.

“Bit late, isn’t it boys?” said the janitor, looking from one fidgeting boy to the other.

“Yeah, sorry. Lots to do when you’re running a show, you know? But we’re almost done, promise. Just five more minutes, okay?”

Vegard said nothing at all, only held his trousers in a bundle in front of himself and seemed to be looking around for something else to put on in their stead.

“Alright, but hurry up now. I want to get home sometime tonight too, y’know. Just because you’ve got all night, doesn’t mean I have…” He mumbled and Calle agreed again and again until he was back out the door and moving further along down the hall.

Vegard sank to his knees with a heavy sigh of relief, dropping his head to his chest.

“Jesus Christ..” Calle muttered, and after a long pause added, “are you really going to let Bård stay and help tomorrow night?”

“Oh fuck..!” was all Vegard replied and he shut his eyes tight and bent his upper half over his knees until his forehead knocked against the hardwood floor.


End file.
